Cress
Cress (クレス, Kuresu) is a Saiyan who comes from the same timeline as the tyrant Darch. Here, Cress is a rebel under Darch's control. When the merciless tyrant killed his parents and loved ones, Cress swore vengeance to kill the sadistic ruler and his henchmen, if its the last thing he will do. Being a Saiyan, Cress's name is a pun off the cress vegetable, which is a type of leafy vegetable. Appearance Cress wears Saiyan armor that is colored mostly black and green with shoulder pads, with a blue short-sleeved jumpsuit underneath the armor. He has spiky brown hair that is tilted to the right and black eyes. He wears a blue wristband on his right hand and a red one on the left arm. Personality Due to living in an extremely harsh environment, Cress is very respectful, cautious, serious, and determined. Just rarely he acts cocky when he thinks he has an advantage, only for this cockiness to vanish when he loses this advantage. When he isn't fighting, he is calm and quiet, and tends to act polite to other people. All in all, he acts a bit like Future Trunks. Also, he hates to be insulted. Techniques *'Flight' – Cress can fly using his ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – Cress can sense other people's power levels. *'Aura Saber' – This is Cress's signature attack. Cress creates a red blade of energy around his left hand to slash the opponent with it. It is strongly similar to the Salza Blade and Spirit Sword used by Salza and Vegito respectively. **'Aura Ball''' – A technique where Cress forms an Aura Saber and then creates multiple red energy spheres around him. He then uses the Aura Saber as a bat to hit the spheres towards his opponent. *'Rebellion Combination' – Cress sweep kicks the opponent, making them fall over. He then knee strikes the opponent's back three times before double axe handle punches them in the stomach before elbowing him/her into the ground. *'Critical Impact' – Cress rushes forward and attacks the enemy with kicks and punches. Then he punches the opponent, gives them a knee shot to their stomach, then follows up with two more kicks which knocks them back. *'Evil Barrier' – A blue or greenish-yellowish energy shield appears around Cress's body, protecting him from any oncoming energy or physical attacks. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – Cress's eyes glow light blue before firing an invisible burst of energy from his eyes. *'Meteor Strike' – Cress roundhouse kicks the opponent and then reverse kicks them before kicking them up into the air. Cress then attacks the opponent with a punching barrage. Then, Cress spin kicks them before elbowing them away. Finally, he teleports above the opponent to overhead kick them to the ground. *'Pathos Cannon' – Cress puts his hand forward with the other supporting it, charging a blue energy sphere. Then, he fires a big blue energy wave from the sphere, creating a huge explosion covered with electricity. The explosions itself creates a vacuum effect that sucks in anything nearby. **'Continuous Pathos Cannon' – Cress holds his hands out in the normal position, with one stretched out, and the other supporting it. Only he fires several blue energy waves, instead of just one single energy beam. **'Super Pathos Cannon' – The most powerful version of the Pathos Cannon. Cress draws his hands to his sides and charges two whitish-blue energy spheres with streaks of electricity. Then, he brings his hands together with fingers bent forward and fires a massive blue energy wave at the opponent *'Basketball Slam' – Cress kicks the opponent up into the air. He then charges at them, forming an orange energy sphere in between his hands. Finally, he jumps above above the opponent and yells "Slam dunk!" slamming the sphere onto their head, causing it to explode and sending the enemy crashing into the ground. *'Soccer Grenade' – Cress forms a golden energy ball above his foot and then kicks it at the opponent. The ball explodes sometime later, damaging anything caught in the blast radius. *'Volleyball Attack '– Cress uses his opponent as a ball and makes them fly with two hits before giving a final blow to stamp them into the ground. Transformations Super Saiyan Cress obtained the first level of Super Saiyan through intense training and emotional pain. In this form, Cress's hair becomes the traditional golden color and stands on end. His eyes also turn a spring green color. He also becomes more aggressive and tense than he normally is. Super Saiyan 2 The second level of Super Saiyan, Cress's hair becomes longer, rigid, and stands up even more. His aura also gains blue sparks of electricity. He also becomes even more violent than he already was. Cress gained this form in a similar way Gohan did when he fought Cell. Power level Even though Cress isn't exactly the strongest Saiyan to live, he is considerably powerful and has been able fight off against many of Darch's men (like Cardon), even holding off Darch himself. He can also become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, two things Darch himself cannot do. However, Cress isn't able to transform into a Great Ape, unlike Darch and Cardon. Cress has a power level of 600,000,000. Trivia *Cress is very similar to Future Trunks: both are Saiyans who come from an alternate future that is ravaged by villains (the androids in Trunks's case). The two can also transform into Super Saiyans after the death of a loved one (Future Gohan for Trunks and his parents for Cress). The two of them also have similar personalities due to have grown up in violent areas. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks